The Night They'll Remember
by FanOfTheFamous
Summary: Little story about how a big emotion can lead Cappie back into the life of Cassey... maybe even for good.


First time fanfict user but avid boredom writer…

Story line kind of goes with the tv show... only I like my ending better lol... anywhoo, here it goes. (I DON'T OWN GREEK, I JUST WANT TO WRITE)

* * *

"Ash, have you seen my pink tank top?" Casey said inquisitively as she turned her dorm upside in search of the perfect outfit. It had been the first time in months that Ashleigh had convinced Casey to go out, since her devastating break up with Evan.

"Wear the blue one. It looks amazing with your black heels." Said Ashleigh

"I don't know. Maybe I should just stay home. I'm just not ready"

"Listen you are going out with Mr. Purrfect, Shane, and your going to like it. Besides you're long past your sulking days; its time for you to be happy. Happy Casey, remember? Happy?"

"Oh, alright. He is kind of purrfect isn't he?" Casey said jokingly as the two girls finished getting ready and left for Dobblers.

_Meanwhile at the KT house…_

"702..703..704…." Rusty counted

"Spitter keep counting!" shouted Beaver

"705..706.." Rusty continued

"Cappie, how long do I have to do this?" he asked

"Oh Spitter, I am surprised at you. Don't be sour, it's a learning experience" replied Cappie "Now keep going. We will reach the delicious center of a tootsie pop, even if it takes all night. And besides floral is such a lovely shade on you."

Apparently, there had been "a lesson" to be taught at the KT house. Cappie and his brothers were showing the pledges the finer points of a dull Friday night at the frat house.

Much like Casey, Cappie had suffered a crushing blow in his relationship with Rebecca, after he had found the leaked video of her sleeping with, his one and only nemesis, Evan Chambers, and was having troubles getting back in the saddle himself.

"1002.. DONE!" shouted Rusty in joy. "Okay Beaver, there is it 1002 licks. Now can I go get out of this dress?!"

"I'm satisfied for now... But bring me back cheezeritos!" he replied, and rusty left with smirk.

After changing, Rusty had passed by Cappie's room to ask him for some dating advice. His latest love interest, was an a foreign exchange student, with a passion for.. Well let's just say with many passions. But found Cappie sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at what appeared to be an old photo. Upon entering, Cappie quickly and smoothly slipped the photo back under his pillow, to where he thought Rusty had not seen.

Rusty entering with a sigh asked " Hey Capp, how should I tell this girl I know that I like her but…" Rusty paused, realizing that Cappie thoughts were in a different place, and caught sight of the photo sticking out from underneath his pillow. It was a freshman year photo of him and Casey sitting under an oak tree on campus. And they both were happy. Unlike they had been in the recent days.

"You know Capp, it's not too late to make things right."

"Spitter, weren't you asking about your foreign lady friend?"

"Uh yeah.. but I know your thinking about Casey. Listen she was just humiliated by that jerk Evan. She could really use a sturdy shoulder right now. Not to mention you haven't left this room in nights" looking around at the floor he continued "and judging by the lack extra clothing on the floor. You've been spending you nights alone"

"Very good observation there Watson, but I am not going to swoop in and prevent your sister's happiness again. Besides isn't she going out with Mr. Furrball tonight anyway? Just give up on it."

"The big brother I look up to wouldn't give up on the thrill of competition, especially since this certain person is the only one you've been thinking about for days, and the only way you'd prevent her happiness would be to not try." Rusty finished, walked out of the room. Cappie frowned, knowing Rusty was right.

_Back at Dobblers.. _

"So Shane, I heard that you have won city wide, with the soccer team? Must say the thought of you on the field is making me see why those other guy's cheerleader gave up on them and came to our side" Casey said playfully.

"Well I just imagined the goalie was getting in the way of me seeing you. That enough to make anyone want to run fast down the field, knowing you're on the other side" Shane said coyly as he flashed his practically flawless smile.

The date appeared to be going smoothly. As the night progressed, Shane and Casey grew more and more attracted to each other, and Shane noticing this, became less and less shy, but increasingly cocky.

"Hey Casey, ZBZ are getting free shots, courtesy of those cuties over there. Come quick" Ashleigh said eagerly, trying to pull her friend away to find out the latest on the status of her date."

"Duty calls" she said shrugging and smiling at Shane, "I'll be right back"

"Sure thing Sugar." He said with a wink and a smile

Casey walked away with Ashleigh, quickly spilling the latest details. A few of Shane's friends started to crowd around the table.

"So are you going home with her?"

"Her friend's look good you should see what the other one's doing next Friday." Some of his buddies teased, and then began bragging about their night's dates.

Unfortunately for Shane, Ashleigh and Casey were not as far away as she seemed. In fact! They had been listening the whole time!

"Oh yeah boys, he'll be going home," Casey said coldly

"ALONE!" said Ashleigh, finishing the sentence for her.

Casey stormed out, Ashleigh followed behind her, pushing past Shane and his, now silent, circle of friends.

"Casey, are you okay? He is just another loser, you don't need him. ZBZ's don't date houses that aren't on top," said Ashleigh, trying to comfort her friend.

"Well Ash, apparently I'm not good enough for the best house. I'm not even good enough for a loser!" Casey said in reply trying to hold back her tear. Taking a deep breath and collect herself, she said "I just want to be alone." Casey walked away, leaving Ashleigh alone in front of Dobblers.

Walking aimlessly around CRU, Casey found herself in a familiar place.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Cartright" said a voice.

"Cappie. I didn't see you there. I just needed some fresh air." She said

"And you find yourself here? On the other side of campus, at this very tree? Sounds like a mighty fine coincidence. Unless you had been indeed looking for this tree. Looking for a comforting face perhaps?

"Maybe I was looking for someone I could sit next to… Capp?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away Miss Cartright."

"Do you think I'm socially inept? Everyone I have ever been with since.. Everyone I have ever been with never realizes how much they mean to me, and end up being a jerk."

"Do you feel that way about everyone you have been with?..."

"You know you mean a lot to me Cappie. Its just we had gone our separate ways. You had your KT brothers; I had responsibilities to the ZBZ house."

"You mean something to me.. as in the feeling are still there?"

but Casey did not reply she just halfheartedly smiled, and then looked away. Cappie continued with a sigh

"You know, there has not been a day where you have not run through my mind. My dear Ms. Cartright, you still, undoubtedly, mean something to me too."

Casey looked up in slight confusion and happiness all at once. She did not know if she should tell him that she had been desiring to be back in his arms ever since she had left them, or if he was just trying to play with her emotions. Cappie's smile grew and he continued yet again.

"I may not have been the greatest man of your past. But Casey I do not want to be without you in my future."

Casey, now sure of what he was trying to say, slowly moved in closing her eyes, for a kiss. Cappie pulled her into to his arms and held her tight leaning in, and the two shared a long sparks flying, body tingling, passionate kiss.

Casey had finally gotten the shoulder, she needed, to lean on, and Cappie finally made things right with Casey. The two remained under the tree reminiscing, with Cappie holding her tight.


End file.
